leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Saizo
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Saizo | jname=サイゾ| tmname=Saizo| slogan=no | image=Saizo unmasked.png | size=250px | caption=Saizo in the anime | gender=Male | hometown=Ninja Village | region=Kalos | trainer=yes | trainerclass= | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=XY052 | epname=A Stealthy Challenge! | enva=Vic Mignogna | java=Kōsuke Toriumi | }} Saizo (Japanese: サイゾー Saizō) is a recurring character who first appeared in A Stealthy Challenge!. History Shortly prior to the events of the episode, Saizo gave Sanpei a mission to deliver a secret scroll to a mansion by sunset. As Sanpei went on his way, however, Saizo appeared in his way in a mask, along with his , claiming to be battling him for possession of the scroll. Although Sanpei's Greninja put up a fight, Barbaracle poisoned it with a , while the two eventually ended up astray on the river, eventually being found by and . Saizo later appeared to battle Sanpei again, but this time Sanpei was assisted by Ash. Knowing he and Ash wouldn't be able to defeat Saizo, Sanpei used his ninja skill to escape. Eventually, however, Saizo and his Barbaracle appeared yet again as Sanpei and Ash approached the mansion, challenging them once more. intervened in the battle; however, Saizo quickly fought them off, then continued the battle. While Barbaracle managed to temporarily gain the advantage against and Greninja, Froakie eventually evolved into a and defeated Barbaracle. From there, Saizo then left. While invisible to Sanpei and Ash, he said that Sanpei may head to the mansion, and there he will learn the secrets about his companions. As the two reached the mansion, Saizo appeared yet again, and unmasked himself, much to the surprise of Sanpei. He revealed that the scroll was in fact empty, and that the mission was a test to see how much Sanpei had learned in his journey. It was also revealed that Saizo set the course in such a way that outsiders could not traverse through. He was seen in a flashback in The Legend of the Ninja Hero!. He reappeared in person in A Festival of Decisions!, and managed to weaken Heidayu's with a powerful attack from his Barbaracle. He also witnessed the battle between Ippei and Kagetomo, in which the former emerged triumphant. Pokémon is Saizo's only known Pokémon. Just prior to A Stealthy Challenge!, Barbaracle fought against Sanpei and his , poisoning it and leaving both injured. It later battled Ash's Pikachu and Froakie, but their attacks didn't do anything to it. It later followed and who went with Sanpei to reach his goal and fought against Ash's Pikachu, Ash's Froakie and Sanpei's Greninja, blinding Pikachu and Greninja with and crashing Froakie into a rock, but Froakie evolved into , who used its new attack to defeat Barbaracle. Barbaracle appeared in a flashback during The Legend of the Ninja Hero! and reappeared alongside its trainer in the next episode, saving Pikachu, Frogadier, and Greninja from Heidayu's and defeating it. It was shown in a flashback in Facing the Needs of the Many!. Barbaracle's known moves are , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=鳥海浩輔 Kōsuke Toriumi |en=Vic Mignogna |fi=Antti Lang |he=גדי לוי Gadi Levy |pl=Przemysław Wyszyński |pt_br=Sílvio Giraldi (XY052) |es_eu=Juan Antonio Soler }} Category:Male characters Category:Anime characters Category:Ninjas de:Saizō es:Saizo fr:Saizo it:Saizo ja:サイゾー